Eternal
by Nyanooman
Summary: They got married. They're eternally happy... right? [KibaSaku] Involves death. COMPLETED. Thank you so much!
1. Chapter 1: Now

WARNING: This story is not for people who adores and worships... somebody in the story (I'm not ruining the story dammit!). This story contains death, and is very dramatic. (Like a soap opera or something...) Anyways, the story will be told by either Sakura or Kiba's POV. It switches from back and forth. This chapter is by Sakura's POV. This is rated T for language.

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

----------------

**Eternal**

**Chapter I: Now**

_Beep beep beep_

...The alarm clock rings, and I groggily cracks one eyes open. It's time… but… I don't wan to get up just yet…

"Sakura, get up already,"

Kiba…? Oh right, yesterday, we finally wed. And today was the first day that we would actually spend together as husband and wife. You could say that it's a dream. I always thought that too. But… it's not a dream…

"Nn……"

"Wake up already. We're going to be late"

"……………Okay"

Today was the day we were going to celebrate a party at Kakashi Sensei's house, right? The celebration was for… me and him… Sakura and Kiba, wife and husband. What should I wear? Should I wear this? No, maybe this? Nah…… maybe… Yeah……… this is perfect.

"How do I look, Kiba?"

"…"

"Ah! You too? Ahaha, great minds think alike, huh?"

"………Well, this way everyone can remember… so…" Kiba rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Are you blushing, Kiba…?

"Yeah, I even fixed this so I could be able to wear it today!"

Kiba also thought of the same thing. Just because we're going to a party, it doesn't mean we have to dress up all fancy, right? No need for accessories either. The clothes we wore in those days, the clothes we wore for our ninja practices. The clothes we wore every single day…

"It brings back memories…"

"Yeah"

"I always chased around Sasuke-kun with this"

"……Yeah" I looked over at him, he looks a bit… irritated? How funny. Yeah, we're married, but once we wore these clothes it just feels like we just timed warped back into the past.

"Shall we go?"

"Sure"

With that, we both tied out Konoha hitaiate to our heads. Wow, how long has it been since I've worn this? Really, nothing has changed since then. Well, except for the fact that I stopped chasing the Uchiha boy, but other than that… nothing…

---

"CONGRATS ON YOUR WEDDING!" The firecracker noise spreads everywhere in the room.

"KYA!"

As we entered the house of my old ninja teacher, everyone pops up behind the door and shoot their little surprises. The firecrackers make their noise, and friends say their words. I was so surprised, yet so happy.

"Ah…!"

"Huh?" My ex rival and I look into each other, up and down. The Naruto pops up behind her.

"Whoa! You guys are wearing the old clothes, too?" Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi Sensei…… They're all dressed up in their old clothes.

----Everyone was thinking the same thing, then.

"I was going to surprise you guys with this and kept it a secret… NARUTO! You told them, didn't you!" Ino glares over at Naruto with that Yamanaka eye.

"N-NO! NO NO NO I DIDN'T!" Naruto shakes his head and waves his hands right to left non-stop.

"You can call it coincidence," Shikamaru spoke. No, Shikamaru. I don't think it's a coincidence, I think our hearts and minds connected to one and other and well… What can I say? Our hearts is one.

"AHH! Chouji! You ate some of the food while we were talking, didn't you!" There goes Ino again.

"N-n-n-n-n-no I didn't!" Chouji is eating again.

"Ahhhgghh, you guys are all troublesome" Shikamaru is lazy as ever.

"…" Shino is always quiet.

"U-Uh, the p-party…" Hinata is stuttering again.

"Hey, Hey, HEY! Today's special guests are Sakura-chan and Kiba!"

"Hey! You're not going to complain about Sakura today, huh Naruto?"

"What's that suppose to mean? You wanna take this outside?"

"Come on now Naruto, you can never beat you teacher. Not for a thousand years"

Naruto, you'll never change, will you? …I guess some people will never change… Haha, everybody is so childish, just like the old times. But… I think I like it better this way…

"Kiba"

"What?"

"Everybody is acting just like 9 years ago"

"Yeah… Jeez, my ears hurt…" You say that, but you, Kiba, hasn't changed either. Well, maybe in your attitude, how you've become more patient and all, but… still……

"Kiba, you haven't changed, either. But…"

"…?"

"You're smiling more than ever now" Right… Kiba…?

"…………" He looks at me with that dumb face, then he chuckles, flashing that Inuzuka canine teethe at me. ……We're just talking and… I can still feel my heart beat. And we're married now, too. Maybe that feeling I had for him so many years ago came back again? Wow, this whole change into your old clothes things is working out some of its magic…

"You two are looking hot"

"! Kakashi Sensei!"

"Kakashi…"

"Haha, you guys are in those clothes, too?"

"Yeah! We were just talking about that! Everybody was all shocked!"

"Hmm… Kiba, you haven't changed. But Sakura, you have"

"?"

That teacher of mine's eyes wander down to my chest… ……………He hasn't changed either, not a single bit.

"Hey, stop looking already" Kiba covers me behind his back.

"Kiba, you're not going to give Sakura to me?"

"Not in a million years!" ……Kiba…… Now you're acting like your old self again…

"Well, I was just joking, so…"

"Right…"

"Congratulations" Even with his covered face, you can see that smile spread across his face. I smile back, as Kiba rolls his eyes. Everyone begins to party and congratulates us individually. We sure have some great friends… I'm happy, really happy. A little bit different of happy when I'm with Kiba. A feeling of warmness and how safe I feel around them… kind of happiness…

I'm so glad nobody has gone through major injuries so far…----

"……"

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"N…… Nothing…"

"?" My chest just hurt a little for a bit. Was I getting too excited? "Are you feeling well?" Kiba bends down to look at me.

"I'm okay"

"Don't over do anything"

"I'm fine. I don't want to hurt them, either… so…" Yeah, I'm okay, right? If I say I'm not okay right now, then everyone will start to worry, and their fun will be gone because of me.

"You don't look too good. Here, lie on the couch for a moment" I can feel his hand grab mine.

"…"

"…………Sakura?"

"…"

"……Hey!"

What's this feeling? My head feels all woozy inside, and the world in front of me looks like it's spinning around… I can't think anymore. What's happening to me? What… is this……?

"Hey! Sakura! What happened, Sakura!"

"Sakura?"

"Sakura-chan!"

"W-what's wrong Sakura?"

"Somebody call the hospital!"

"O-okay!"

"-----"

"-----"

"-----"

Everyone's voice is… fading…… away……………


	2. Chapter 2: Falsehood

Kiba's POV. Okay, to tell the truth, I'm finished with this story. So all I have to do is update, maybe one chapter every 5 days or so? It depends on the reviews, really.

**NO OWN NARUTO**

---------------------

**Chapter II: Falsehood**

She was smiling right here, right next to me. She didn't look sick since morning. But…… but there she was, lying next to me on the floor, unconscious. It just looks like something took her away… And now, we're at the hospital. We wait outside as she sleeps in one of the many rooms.

"Kakashi… How is Sakura…?"

"I'm not even so sure. Tsunade-sama should be coming soon, so don't worry"

"……Okay…" They say that the doctor here is superb at what she does. That should be good, right? Right…? But… somehow, I can't get over this feeling… This bad feeling of something…

"AH! Tsunade-sama!"

"…!"

"Sorry I'm late, where is she?" Kakashi pointed to the room Sakura was held in, and she went in, closing the door behind her.

After what just felt like hours, the Fifth comes out and eyes Kakashi, "……Kakashi, come here for a sec,"

"Yes"

"……" My heart is aching…

"……"

I don't want to think about it.

"……"

That there might be something wrong with her… I don't…

"……"

------I just want to get this thought out of my head. That's all I want.

"---So, Kakashi, can you tell him?"

"………Yes"

"……Kakashi. Just… don't mention _that_"

"………Yes, I know"

The walk between the two adults seems like it's finished. The Fifth walks away back into her office to do some other work. It's just too bad I eavesdropped part of their conversation…

…………'_that_'…………

Damn it, I don't want to think. I don't even want to be here. There can't be anything wrong with her, she was laughing just a few minutes ago! There can't be anything wrong…

"Kiba. I need to talk to you…" Kakashi stands over me.

"………Yeah"

"Sakura is in some kind of sickness right now. Tsunade-sama said she would operate on her later, soon"

"………Yeah"

"Don't worry. Sakura will surely be helped"

'Surely'? What's that suppose to mean? Of course she will be helped! Fuck that stupid sickness or whatever! SHE WILL CURE OUT OF IT. It's just some temporary thing. Maybe she's low of blood or something. Yeah, that's it…

I can say things like that everyday from now on. I can think it that way… But… why? Why are tears coming out of my eyes…?

"She'll be waking up soon. Don't say anything to Sakura about this, okay?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll come again. Until that time, promise me you'll be by her side, always"

"………Yeah"

I can only say so much. I won't even believe that she has this 'sickness' in her. I won't believe such crap like that. And the only thing I can do right now is walk into her room.

The only thing passing by is time.

I sit on the chair next to her bed. I can only stare at her with concern.

-------!

"Uh…..Nnn…."

"Sakura?"

"…………Ah… Kiba………"

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I feel fine now. I'm okay"

"…………Okay……"

------I'm glad.

"……I'm sorry. I'm so sorry to cause so much commotion…"

"Don't worry about that"

"But… it's bad… for everybody. They prepared a party for us and…"

"……It's not on purpose. It can't be helped"

"I have to apologize. ………I wonder when I can get out of here…"

"----Soon, Sakura, soon"

We waited not long before Kakashi came back. Like he said he would. But something else came along with him. The truth. He told me everything. Not in front of Sakura, of course. But he told me. Her 'sickness' is now a deadly disease. It takes a long time to cure it, and only 30 percent chance of it getting fixed if she's going to be operated. Would this be the……… end……… of her…?

"Will Sakura not be helped…?"

"I can't answer that"

"Please help her……"

"Kiba"

"Please help Sakura! ………PLEASE……!"

The only thing I can do right now is to pray. To pray that she'll be cured. To pray that she'll be back in smiles and laughter. That's the only thing I can do right now. The rest is up to the doctors… But I want to do more than just stand around and pray. I want to help, PHYSICALLY help her… But… what can I do…?

"Kiba… the thing you can do for Sakura right now is……"

"…"

"Is to always stay by her side. Promise me that. Never, ever break it. You will always be by her side, always"

"…"

I know that. I was planning to do that even before Kakashi told me. This is what I can do right now, as her husband… I'll never let her go, not until……

"Kiba, am I sick?"

"…!"

"……I thought so. I was wondering why I kept coming back here…"

She left the hospital, she got out f it. But from time to time, we would always have to come back for her check ups. Like today, we came back to this place, the hospital. She may already know… I mean, she already figured out that she's sick. But… I can never say anything about _that_…

------What can I possibly do…?-------

"Don't worry. It's only a temporary thing. They're only checking up on you every so often just to make sure it's fully healed"

"…Really?"

"Yeah"

"That's great! I was so worried that I've gotten into some deep disease or something… I'm so relieved now!"

"………Oh"

My heart is aching again. I lied to her. I just lied to Sakura right in the face. Eye to eye. But… what can I do? There's nothing I can do but lie to her. Her smile, her laughter… It's all for a lie…

In a problem like this, it would be Sakura to know first. To know the truth. It would be her…… It would be her……………------

"Sakura"

"? What's wrong, Kiba?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Umm…… I can't think of anything I have to do?"

"Okay, then lets go to the beach tomorrow. Just to bring up that happy mood back,"

"The beach? Okay! We haven't gone to the beach this year yet, so okay!"

"………"

"I wonder if it's going to be a perfect weather tomorrow… I'm so happy! It's so surprising that you, Kiba, has to be the one that invited me!"

The Sakura that's being joyful,

The Sakura that's laughing sweetly,

It's all the things I love about her. Forever and ever. I want to see her forever, I want to protect her forever. I can't live where there's no Sakura.

"Sakura"

"Yeah…?"

This feeling, this emotion. Always.

"-----!"

I want to always be by her side like this, embraced like this. I don't know, it just feels like she would disappear if I let go. That's just what it feels like…

"Wha! W-w-w-w-w-what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to… you know… this"

"……You're so weird, Kiba…"

She laughed. How relaxing.

"-------Haruno Sakura"

"Ah, that's me! I'll be right back, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll wait here"

Her appointment was only fifteen minutes, and she came right back out, like always. But to me, it would always feel like an hour. And until she would come out again, I close my eyes and look downwards.

-------Am I running away…?


	3. Chapter 3: Together

**Chapter III: Together**

"Okay! I'm done!"

"…Finally…"

Today's check up was longer than any before. But I always knew that at the other side of that door, Kiba would be there, waiting.

"The doctor said that I'm looking much better!"

"Oh, that's good"

It was low, but I heard it perfectly. Kiba, you were really worried, huh? I think that just made me feel more affectionate towards you…

"And so! She said I didn't have to come here tomorrow! Yay!"

"That's great. Now all we have to wish for is the weather to be clear"

"Haha, yeah. I hope it will be sunny"

"I believe it will"

"Eh?"

"You just brightened up yourself, so…"

"K… Kiba…………"

Tomorrow would be that special day that god gives us. That one magical day where Kiba and I would spend that time with each other at the beach. All day long… with him…… That's all I need, and that's all I need to fill my gratitude.

"……Yeah, it will"

This feeling for you, Kiba, is not lie.

---

We go home and immediately turn on the TV to look at the weather report.

-----Tomorrow's weather is……

Cloudy skies.

"………Cloud…"

"That's only going to be for a while. Even if it's cloudy at start, it's going to clear up soon enough"

"Yeah, you're right"

Tomorrow will be sunny out. Let's believe it and wait for it. Because that's what Kiba said, and I believe him. Well, if one said which would you believe more in: Kiba or the weather report? I would say Kiba. No second thought there. But… that bad feeling overwhelms in me. The inside of my heart is raining…

---

And so, the next day comes around. I woke up early just to open the curtains and see outside the window. The leaves hanging on the tree has drops of water dripping down. It looks like it rained last night…

"Kiba… The weather report was right. It's cloudy"

I can just feel it. The feeling of where the rain will soon take over the sky again. I was going to say that we could schedule it on another time but…----

"We're going today"

"Eh?"

"You promised me yesterday, right? That's why we're going today"

Ah… but… look at the weather, it's all wet and dark… And besides, it's not like today is the only day I can go…"

"Today is going to clear up. It's going to be sunny. Sakura, since when were you such a pissemist?" He looks at me with that sarcasm look.

"Kiba…"

That's right. Since when was I so down enough to make a weather make me go further down? (Does that make sense?)

'The heart of believing'

That's the most important thing, yes? It feels like I've told so many times by Kiba. 'To believe'…------

"……I'll go get ready now! Wait for a moment, okay?"

"Okay"

I can't get depressed now! We promised! We promised for a day like this, through a bad weather or not!

He waited for me, smiling.

---

"I'm ready!

I'm not wearing anything that's going to just make me look like I've gain weight. Today is only a white T-shirt and black shorts! …………Is the shorts a bit TOO short…? Whatever, and I carry a bag full with a towel, and swim suit----

Yeah! I didn't forget anything!

"Okay then, lets go"

"Okay!"

We walk to the beach. It's not that far away. Look, there's even people who are just here taking a short walk. There's a forest we have to get through in order to go to the beach though. It's awfully quiet. …Almost like death. All I can hear is our footsteps.

"……It's quiet……"

The sky is still filled with clouds. The birds aren't coming out to sing. They must still be sleeping…

"Just a little bit more"

"Yeah"

We hardly talked on our way to the beach. And it felt so long just to get there. But momentarily, we arrived.

"Ah…"

In front of us was a beautiful world of blue. Even though it might be cloudy, the ocean's beauty will never get erased.

"It's so pretty"

"Yeah"

"It looks like we're the only ones out here"

"Looks like it"

"The breeze is so nice, I want to stand here all day long…"

"Don't joke like that. I'm not wasting my day with you just to feel the wind" He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes to give a sign of annoyance, but that all failed when a smile crept to my face.

And that was it.

The ocean started to shine its life out. That little glimmer of light came through the clouds.

------The sun.

"…………………Ah……………"

"…See---"

It became clear.

"That's so…"

So awesome. It's like magic. It was all cloudy and sad feeling a second ago, but now…… ………I think the only person who believed the sun could shine its best was you, Kiba. The light from the sun started to multiply here and there. And gradually, the clouds were swept away, and the sun's shadow came into view. It seems like that light… was lining up with Kiba… His prize for believing the sun.

"The world is so pretty… I didn't even notice"

"Of course! Where have you been, Sakura?"

He grins at me once more, and smile back. It was wonderful, so elegant. The things around us may change from time to time, but the world itself will never change.

The ocean is a person. A mother to all living things. And the sun is the encouragement for all of those who have been depressed.

"I feel like.. I just got more strength to live………"

"You too?"

This color of many emotions, I wanted to show it to all people of the world.

"…Thanks for today, Kiba. If it weren't for you, I would have never seen this scenery"

"………Well, then I get a reward, right?"

"Huh?"

"Like…-----"

-------That smile.

He laughs as he said his words. I'm always giving rewards to him… but this reward is… different… So I gave him two rewards that day. Both special rewards that could not be bought with money, only from heart.

Kiba will always be with me. I can feel it. In reality, in dreams… That's what I liked about him in the past. But… this feeling, it's not the same from the past. It's not the same 'love'. What is it? I can't even express this into words kind of… 'love'.

That's why I have to say to him.

I………-------

"Kiba, even if I sleep, everyday I will always keep a smile on my face. I promise!"

These words are coming out from the bottom of my heart.

"I'll always smile, even if death takes over me"

"…Then I'll promise too"

"?"

"Even if I'm asleep, I'll never rest my smile on you"

I'm so happy. I'll never forget this day. This promise…---

------------I'll always remember.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

Kiba's POV. And on the phone is Ino. (Just to let you know, part of the italics is Ino talking into her phone)

--------------------

**Chapter IV: Truth**

Smile.

I'll always be gratified as long as I see your smile. I'll be satisfied enough if you were to be with me always. I need nothing else…

"_Hey! Kiba, is Sakura really okay?"_

"Of course"

"_But Sakura said she's always going back to the hospital for check ups!"_

"…"

"_Hey… Tell the truth, Kiba……"_

Since the day Sakura fell to the ground unconscious, the phone rang with those worried sick friends. Ino, Lee, Hinata…… They were all the same. At first, it was all 'She just felt dizzy, she'll be all better the next day'. That's what everybody thought at first. But now… the rumor is spreading around. 'She's going back to the hospital for her check ups' That rumor… The rumor that's getting a step closer to the truth.

The truth…? No, she can never hear the truth. But once this rumor spreads, Sakura will hear it soon enough. I'm so stupid… I tried so hard not to let this………----

'_Hey… Tell the truth, Kiba……'_

…Worries. That's what they all are. And that's what they will all be. I don't blame them for that, I do it too. But… you know that one day, the truth will start to flow by…

"…Okay…… but you better promise me you won't tell this to ANYBODY"

"_O-okay…"_

"Sakura is-------"

It was hard.

I don't care. I don't care who the hell it is, but someone, save me from this cruel spot! All I can do is pray, for god's sake! And tell……

I can't do anything………

"_--------No…! You're lying………!"_

"Why the hell would I lie?"

"_N-no…… Sakura…"_

"Don't cry…"

"_Sakura is… going to be cured, right, Kiba?"_

"I don't know! But I'm believing! I'm praying god damnit!"

"_Why…? Why her…? Why her out of all people………?"_

Yeah… Why her? Sakura has never done anything wrong! Why should she get punished for such things? What the fuck did she do…! Right now, there is no presence of 'god'. But if there was…… then right now, I would be…----

"But… we can't do anything"

"_But, for her, we can protect her from all harm and not make her sad! That's what we can do!"_

"…………"

"_I don't care how deep this disease is! I'm sure Sakura will get over it!"_

"…Yeah"

"------Kiba?"

"!"

My face went white. Sakura, did you just eavesdrop into our conversation…?

"_Hey, what's wrong, Kib…------"_

I cut the line off from Ino. I put the phone down and look over at her. It might have been too late… Sakura, that was just…-----

"Kiba… what's that suppose to be all about…?"

"Uh… no…"

The words won't come out! How should I organize these words? Shit!

"Kiba…… Is my sickness that horrible…?"

"…!"

I wasn't being careful enough. This house where Sakura lives. This house where she can roam about as she please. And at that nick of time… she has to listen! I promised! I promised to protect her and to not depress her anymore than that! I just promised…… right…?

But… but I……---

"……"

"S-Sakura… I was just----"

"………That's right! No wonder I wasn't able to do all the things I could do in the past! I'm in a horrible state now! I should be getting more rest and…"

"…?"

"This isn't good, right? I should be staying at the hospital, right?"

"Sakura……"

"Don't look at me like that Kiba……"

"---I'm sorry…"

I could only apologize. All I need is you, nothing else. All I can do is to protect you and let you feel safe…

But now, I just ruined it, in front of you. I can't possibly do anything now. I'm this bad at these kind of things! …Right? Can't I do anything right? And now, I see you knowing the truth. You stand there all worried and thinking of better things to do then to stay here. So sad, and you couldn't think of a way to……

You only smiled.

A forced smile, more like. The smile that shined on me made my heart ache even more. But, that wasn't the purpose, right Sakura? That smile was to make me feel more relaxed and, and…… to make me feel like at ease. Right? She tried so hard just for me. ……For me…… And I couldn't do anything. I haven't done anything for you. The time that's passed cannot be turned back, though I wish I could have… So then I can erase my mistakes and make YOU feel more at ease. But I can't do that. I just mentally killed you with my own two hands. That smile, crushed; your hopes, crushed; your happiness, crushed. I could surpass as a villain now.

-----Sakura…… I…

"Kiba…… am I…-----"

----------am I going to die?

It just felt like my heart has been ripped out of my chest, but death gave me another chance to live just to hear those words.

'Am I going to die?'

"……No… You're surely going to live"

"Surely? What's 'surely' supposed to mean! Say the truth, Kiba!"

"It's not a lie! You're going to be cured! Believe me!"

"Even if I believe…… sometimes that belief will fail!"

"-----!"

"All I wanted was the truth! All you could have done was to tell the truth! Kiba……… I… I HATE YOU!"

Like that, she left the house crying. Of course, who wouldn't? Because of me, I made her sad. And I lied to try and make her feel better, but it only got worse. It's all my fault. I'm the guilty one.

I couldn't even chase her down. It felt like my foot implanted itself to the floor. I couldn't move.

Sakura… I'm sorry……… I can't do anything……"

The tears wouldn't stop.


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Night

Sakura's POV

**YOU KNOW IT**

------------------

**Chapter V: The Last Night**

So, I am sick? And you knew all this time, Kiba? And… you didn't tell me?

'_Tell me the truth!-----'_

----I know. I know he didn't tell me because of me. He thought it would hurt me. And I may have done the wrong thing of yelling at him and all but… I was just so mad at everything. I bet I hurt his feelings instead. I'm sorry, Kiba, but I------

"I…… can't go back to you anymore…"

Death. I want to die. I want to die somewhere where nobody would ever find me.

"---here……"

Kiba and my last memory, the place where we got our strength to live. …The beach. My feet somehow had the strength to bring me back here. Today is another cloudy day. It's exactly the same. Except…… _he's_ not here next to me.

"And I just got the strength to live…"

But it's too late now.

"! ----cough……!"

Blood…… Death is already taking me away by itself. Maybe there's no need to kill myself anymore? No… I don't feel any emotion towards death; I'm not scared. My chest started to feel massive pain, and I coughed up my own blood in my hands. But I wasn't scared. I wonder why…?

Maybe that's because…----

"I won't have any more memories to remember…"

I was happy till the end. And I die at last place of my memories. Isn't it great? This is…… what I……… can do………

"……… Kiba………"

I place a kunai to my neck. I had no regrets. I was going to do this. It's just that… he was still on my mind. We did this… and that. Kiba…………

"----… I guess this is good bye……"

If I could remember, Kiba was always by my side. That was my place, my place to go home. I couldn't think of a day without him… But I don't like him worrying about me. That's how much I love him. That's why it's best to die. This is the best thing to do…… right?

But what is this feeling? Something is pulling me back… Something wants me alive still…

"…………………!"

The sun shone through those iffy clouds. It showed me those bright lights again. Are you giving me another ray of hope? But… I don't want to go back… I……------

"-------SAKURA!

Kiba……

"Why………?"

"---! Idiot……! You……!"

Oh, I get it…… That light was---

"It was you, wasn't it, Kiba?"

"Who else is there? Come on, we're going home!"

"…………?"

You're not going to get mad? After what I have done? Are you forgiving me of my sins? Just like that? Kiba… You were always thinking of me… weren't you? In the past, you were more self conscious… but now……

Thank you. Thank you so much…

"Kiba… I'm sorry"

"Why the hell are you apologizing?"

"----cough… cough……!"

"----?"

……Ah. I get it now. It was Kiba who was pulling me back. That light was you. As always, I came back to you… I thought I would die with no more memories to hold… but now I can die with no more sad memories to hold.

"…………………………It's too……… late…………"

"What the hell are you talking about! We should go to the hospital soon---"

"It's my own body. I know……"

"----Shut up! Don't talk anymore!"

And so, he carries me all the way to the hospital. I didn't want to die this way… I didn't want him to see that blood. But…… I can't change back time just for my mistakes, you know that……

"Kiba?"

"Hey, Kakashi, call the doctor now!"

"Sakura…!"

"HURRY!"

"O-okay!"

"Hurry, hurry……!"

…

…

…

Huh? I can't hear anything. My head is completely empty.

"_Kiba, I can't stop loving you…!"_

……Is this me………?

"_You're stupid…"_

………Kiba?

"_Kiba, what do you want for dinner?"_

"_Anything is fine"_

That's me and Kiba in the past. Those fun days to that memorable yesterday… I can just see our memories flowing past before me.

"_Sakura-, I'm not going to lose to the likes of you-!"_

……Ino?

"_Jeez, how troublesome…"_

……Shikamaru…

"_AH! That's my food!"_

Chouji……

"_N-Naruto… kun…… here…"_

Hinata…

"…………_How annoying"_

Shino.

"_I will die even if it is to protect you!"_

Lee.

"_Ugh, please…"_

"_Get it straight, Lee!"_

Neji, Tenten.

"_Saaaaakura!"_

Kakashi Sensei.

"_Sakura-chaaaaaaaannn!"_

Naruto……

"_Sakura-!"_

"_Sakura-san!"_

"_Sakura-chaaaan!"_

"_Sakura"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Sakura---"_

People, my friends, surrounded around me. It was fun in those days, I was so happy… Is it too late? Everybody…… Kiba……………

"--------"

"AH! SAKURA!"

"……?"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura-san!"

Is this another dream…? Everybody is standing around me again…

"I'm so glad you woke up!"

"Tenten…? I……?"

-------I'm alive?

"Oh, hey Kiba! Sakura opened her eyes!"

"Yeah……"

"……………"

"What's wrong? Why are you making that face? Kakashi Sensei too?"

"Ah, no…… nothing in particular…"

……You guys were still chasing after me? Kiba… You're the one who called them over, huh? Everyone knows now, huh? I…----

"Everybody…… It's…… okay now…"

I was so happy……-------

-------------------------

**A/N: **Please stop me before I update the last one! I don't like where this is going! DARE TO CONTINUE?


	6. Chapter 6: God is Here

The end is here… Are you ready……? Kiba's POV.

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

------------------------

**The End: God is Here**

Sakura…?

What do you mean 'it's all okay now'……? Is that a good thing? Or is that a bad thing?

"Shut up Sakura"

"Kiba…"

"Y-yeah, Sakura-! Don't say things like that here!"

"Ino…"

Even through bad times, she always kept that smile on her face. Look at how safe she looks. Look at how precious it is… But her smile right now is different. That smile is for me… and for them to not worry… She was trying so hard……

"You know… I'm not afraid to die anymore"

"What are you talking about? Don't ever say that again!"

"Ino…… She's not saying it because she wants to…"

"…………Shikamaru…! But---"

"You should know by now, right?"

"……"

"Sakura would never do anything to hurt us"

'I know……! I know that………!"

Stop crying… And start smiling."

……Just as Shikamaru says. Sakura also never changed a bit from the past. I… also, am no different from Ino's feelings, but, I understand how Sakura feels…… She's here, no matter how painful it is to have everybody here…

"Doctor! She's going into…----"

"I know! But there's nothing more we can do now…"

I can hear that conversation next door. My ears hurt. I couldn't stand this any longer… But she still smiles. How can she still smile like that…?

"I… was afraid back then…" This room filled with sadness. This room where nobody could hide their emotions. And she smiles as she speaks… "I was really scared of dying before…"

"Sakura…"

"I-it's okay! We're here now!"

"Thanks, Naruto… But…---"

Her eyes has been taking over with tears. But that doesn't mean she never stopped smiling.

"When people die, they will always lose their memories. The time they were together with their friends, those fun times… Everything… will be forgotten…"

Nobody says anything. They only share their emotions.

"I was so…… so scared of that……!"

"Sakura…"

I only called her name once, and that just felt like a thousand needles through my body.

"I was…. Going to kill myself earlier…"

"…"

"But then Kiba came…"

"…"

"And then I realized, I was so stupid for doing such a thing"

"Sakura-chan…"

"If I could die, then I wouldn't cause any trouble to any of you. That's what I thought, but I am so wrong……"

"Yeah, in this world, there are people who wants to live, but they need to go. That's what happens to people"

"Yeah, that's why…… thank you, Kiba"

"Idiot…… I was---"

"------I see you as a god"

"………!"

Me…… as god……….?

I always thought there was no such thing as gods, but now I know… That there was one just right next to me…"

I was thinking the same thing as her. The world really is small, isn't it? This world doesn't have a god. That's what I thought. But now I noticed… Now I know…

_To me, Sakura was always the god._

In all darkness, her light would shine upon me and lead me back to home, to her. The one who showed me what 'happiness' was, was……… Sakura, wasn't that you?

"Sakura, you're the one who's a god to me…"

"Kiba…"

"Sakura-chan! When you get all better, you promise me that we're going to eat over at Ichiraku ramen, okay?"

"Haha…… Naruto… Hinata, you're going to have some hard times from now on…"

"Y-yes…"

"…Anyways, it's a promise, okay! Okay?"

"………Yeah"

Is it just me? Or… did Sakura just lose some of her air----

-----------Sakura?

"It's okay now……… Don't talk anymore…!"

"……K-Kiba…?"

"You can sleep now"

"Kiba…"

"Kakashi…?"

"…"

Kakashi shook his head without a word. What… WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SAY TO ME? Sakura WILL be helped…!

"Kiba…… everyone…"

The room fell silent again once Sakura spoke up.

"…Thank you……. So… so…… much………"

"……………Sa……kura…?"

"H-hey… Wait a second… Sakura? ---SAKURA!"

"It's…… over now…… She's---"

"Shikamaru! You and your smart 200 IQ mouth! She hasn't yet!"

"Sakura………! Why? Don't leave me……!"

"Kiba, don't worry! S-sakura is only sleeping, okay? She got tired and…"

"Ino…… I know how you feel, everybody does… But…… just look at her…"

"---------!"

"Sakura-chan…"

"_She's smiling"_

No miracle happened. Sakura died. She left us like… that. But she smiled to the end. She's smiling right now. It turned out to be I couldn't do anything at the end. And I… received so many happiness from her… I…… I……

"Kiba"

"…………Kakashi…… What should I do now?"

"Sakura isn't here anymore. There's nothing much you can really do right now…"

"I can't believe she died………"

----It just looked like she was sleeping…----

"But you know, Kiba, Sakura received many 'things' from you"

"I couldn't do anything! I… was the one who received a lot of things from her!"

"Happiness"

"---!"

Sakura received so much happiness from you. You just didn't notice it"

"…………"

"If she hasn't received that happiness, then she wouldn't have smiled like this"

"…………"

Sakura… is that true…? Were you… really happy……? I was always on missions and I didn't have a lot of time with her, but every time I would come home, she would stand there on the porch and would say, 'welcome home'. I loved those precious times I was always with her! Even if it was just a minute! I didn't need anything else, I didn't want anything else…

Hey…… if you're gone then… what should I do now…?

You promised, right Sakura? You said this: 'I will never rest my smile…' And I also promised the same thing back to you.

I will never rest my smile, even in sleep… forever……

Sakura, like we promised, you never rested that smile. And you knew about your disease and… I…… couldn't keep my own promise… You fought so much, but I only ran away. I ran away from the reality, the truth, and I didn't turn back. I said there would a miracle. I said that you would be helped.

-----I couldn't…… do anything…

In the end, as always, I was saved by you. Until that time came, you always looked at me…! But I… averted my eyes and I ran away again……!

Hey… Were you really happy, Sakura……?

"Kiba, Sakura… was really happy… I'm sure of i- …No, I know she was"

"……"

"She even said so…! You're her god!"

"-------!"

"With just that… she was granted many happiness…"

"Yeah, yeah! Sakura-chan was always in love with you, and she even said that she was happy enough to be in the same room with you!"

"I told you, Kiba… She wouldn't smile like that if she wasn't happy…"

"I-I think that… too……"

"Sakura was never unhappy"

"………………You guys…………………"

Sakura smiled to the end.

I suddenly remembered what happened in the past… I think I said this once to her…

"_----Sakura, your happiness is…… my happiness"_

And then she immediately replied back.

"_Well then, your happiness is also my happiness! …Always stay by my side, okay…----"_

…………I wonder why………… I……----

"----I forgot the most important thing…"

After this, everybody cried. And we found something under Sakura's pillow. A piece of paper… A letter…?

"………Kiba, I'll read it…"

"Thanks…"

"…Ready?"

"……Yeah…"

_----Thank you so much for all the precious times. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I have been making for you. If you can, please don't forget about me._

_Kiba, thank you so much… for all the happiness._

_Thank you------_

"-------Sakura……"

"………Why would we forget, Sakura…?"

You will forever be within us, in our hearts. You will live…… in us……

I just close my eyes and reply back…----

"Sakura……… Thank you………--------"

"_Kiba, I will never rest my smile for you, even in sleep! I promise…---"_

"_Okay then, I'll promise too---"_

_----------I will never rest my smile for you, even in sleep, forever._

**Eternal : END**

----------------------

**A/N:** In the reviews, you all said that Sakura was cured. I guess that last phrase in the last chapter meant a different way to you guys? Sorry, when I wrote that phrase, I was meaning it like... 'It's okay everybody, I can finally rest in peace' or something like that. But anyways... I SERIOUSLY CRIED. Oh god, I don't want to read this any longer. I cried silently so that my parents wouldn't find me sobbing over a story which I created… I hope many of you have enjoyed this, and didn't cry like me. Thank you so much for everything, thank you for all the reviews, thank you for all the fans, and thank you everybody! **I LOVE YOU!**

Now, lets smile, okay?


End file.
